An aircraft potable water system typically supplies water to cabin outlet facilities for selective dispensing therefrom. The dispensed liquid is used by passengers and crew for purposes calling for purified water. These uses can include, for example, washing, drinking, cooking, coffee brewing, and/or ice making. The system can integrate a UV device to ensure that the water is properly purified. According to the National Sanitation Foundation International, a minimum UV dose of 40 mJ/cm2 is required to acceptably deactivate pathogens.